postmortemrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Q
Never assume in this world of darkness. What happens if you overfeed a ghoul? If you overfeed a ghoul enough you can make a ghoul mindless. What is a Beast? What is Frenzy? Frenzy is the aspect of a vampire losing control of their inner Beast. When a vampire frenzies, they go into an uncontrollable beastial mode. What a vampire might do in frenzy: * Rape * Kill * Feed (if they entered frenzy through hunger) * Hurt themselves (rip through your own flesh, injure yourself in other ways) What are clans? What happens if there is an eclipse? What does this world look like? A moonlit world of vampires. An overcast day of ghouls. A dark and stormy night. A quiet London-esque fog. A world full of doom and gloom. A world of dark revelations and evil exultation. A world with demons, devils, vampires, werewolves, wraiths, ghouls, enthralled mortals, zombies, and much darker things. How do I create a character? Full Detailed Character Creation Choose a concept. Choose a clan. Choose a sect, if any. Choose Nature and Demeanor. Select Attributes: 7/5/3. Select Abilities: 13/9/5 Choose 3 Disciplines: 3 points to spend. Choose Backgrounds: 5 points to spend. Determine Virtues: 7 points to spend. Pick Merits and Flaws. Record Humanity: (Conscience + Self-Control). Record Willpower: (Courage). Record Blood Pool: (Determined by Generation). Spend Freebie Points: 15 points to spend. Who or what was the first vampire? An old text called the Dhol Chants mentions a first vampire called QYN. The Nine Configurations discusses at length a creature of fire, blood, and fangs called The Dark One. This creature is called the mother and father of all vampires. In the Book of Judas, he talks about a figure speaking with him after the crucifixion, a figure he mistook for Satan. This the figure said, "I am what I have become. I am the sneer of God. I am the first and the last shadow. I am who killed my brother." Judas then talks about walking in the footsteps of this figure cursed as he is cursed by God. The fabled Antibiblia plays a great part in understanding this mysterious creator. This text refers to them as a Prince-Among-Demons and paints them in a hermaphroditic light. They dub the figure Mephacaras. Mephacaras even had an origin story: LYL he was born and to her he called mother, lover, and teacher. A great power rose up to speak about their sin. Mephacaras challenged the will of this power and why it should hold dominion over him. The great power cursed him, unable to touch LYL as she was a foundation of the earth. For his thirst he was sentenced to thirst forever. In him the Antibiblia claims were all the sins of the world, but sadly remains vague. The fragments from the The Teachings of Erebus shed new light on this person, detailed light. This script claims in high authority that the first vampire is Caine, the first murderer, cursed by God to wander forever drinking the blood of mortals. The book goes into great accounts about lineage, notes on blood families. Does a vampire's body function biologically? Yes and no. A vampire's body is in a state of stasis. They need blood to sustain themselves, fresh blood. This blood circulates their system and allows their body to function. Muscles flex, veins circulate. This means they can do the following: No use of a blood point is necessary for these normal responses. * Urinate/Vomit. In cases of excess such as consuming dead blood, normal food, and other reasons their bodies perform this function. The substance spewed is always blood. * Cry. Tear ducts are not gone and they are able to cry, but it is tears of blood. * Produce seminal fluid. As gross as it may sound, they are able to produce this fluid. The seminal fluid is bloody, but keeps the same consistency and stickiness. What does vampire blood do? How can the normal world not know about these creatures? Kept secret by the vampires. Kept secret by Opus Dei. What is Diablerie? Diablerie is when a vampire drains another vampire dry, consuming their soul. This lowers their generation, and gives them access to new disciplines, if they didn't know it already.